


At Odds

by counterheist



Series: Yuuri Week 2017 [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 15-Year-Old Yuuri Jerks It On A Viktor Cardboard Cutout, 5+1 Times, Day 7, Fanboy Katsuki Yuuri, In-Universe RPF, Loss of Virginity of Sorts, M/M, Theme: Social Media, Yuuri Week 2017, teenage crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/counterheist/pseuds/counterheist
Summary: Before there was THEREALnumberoneyuurifan, before even numberoneyuurifan, there was vnikluvr1225.





	At Odds

When Yuuri is eleven, his sister beckons him into her room one evening after dinner. A senior high schooler, Mari’s tastes are worlds away from Yuuri, who won’t even be in junior high school for another year and a half. Her walls are covered in posters of different bands, cute boys and angry girls. Her hair is dyed dark purple with green streaks and she already has three piercings in each of her ears. Mari is the absolute coolest person Yuuri knows, aside from maybe Viktor Nikiforov, except Yuuri actually knows Mari, and she’s cool in a different way.

Her desk is littered with rolled-up composition books and crumpled notes, sheets she and her friends have doodled on to pass the time, old roadmaps of Kyushu, her motorcycle helmet. In the center is a large boxy desktop computer, which Mari inherited after their parents decided to upgrade to something faster for the onsen.

“Hey,” she says, sitting on her bed. “Take a seat.”

Yuuri starts to clamber up onto the bed next to her, but she laughs and points him towards her desk chair. “Not here, there,” she says.

Vicchan slips into the room quietly. He’s small and young and gets very lonely when people aren’t around. Especially when Yuuri isn't around. Yuuri is his favorite person, and Yuuri can’t believe that feeling, sometimes. To be someone’s favorite person.

“Okay,” he says, scooping Vicchan up into his arms and sitting down on Mari’s chair. He turns around and rests his chin on the large cushion she uses for her back. It’s covered in black cats. Vicchan noses at them, and sneezes once. Twice.

Mari slips off the edge of her bed and walks over to her desk. She hits the power button on the base of the computer. “I know mom said you could have your own computer and email account when you turn thirteen and need them for school, but that’s a lot of bullshit,” she says, waving her hand as if brushing away invisible cobwebs. “So here’s the deal I’m willing to make with you. One: you can use my computer if I don’t need it. Two: don’t get any weird viruses from looking at porn.”

“Mari!” Yuuri gasps. Vicchan looks between them and yelps too. He never likes to be left out when Yuuri’s doing something.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m just laying down the rules now instead of later.”

The fan inside Mari’s computer begins to whirr dangerously. It sounds like the seaplanes that sometimes fly too low over Hasetsu before coming to rest in the ocean. It sounds like Mari’s computer needs to be replaced. In this moment Yuuri wishes he could be replaced. He’d put Copy Yuuri in Mari’s chair and then run away to Minako-sensei’s studio so he didn’t have to keep having this talk. “I wouldn’t,” Yuuri mumbles, embarrassed. He would _never_ look up _pornography_ , especially not on _his sister’s_ computer.

Mari laughs.

“Sure, sure,” she says. “I’ll take that promise. Now let’s make you your own login account and set up an email, okay?”

She lets Yuuri pick an icon for his account on the computer – he chooses a picture of Viktor holding up Makkachin from an interview – and looks away when it’s time for Yuuri to enter a password and his security question. Yuuri has an account on the onsen computer downstairs, but their dad chose his password and their mom keeps it written down in the little leather-bound book where she keeps all her passwords and family birthdays and important phone numbers. He has an email account associated with his phone, but y.katsuki@docomo.ne.jp was set up in a similar way. It’s something Yuuri uses to check if Yuuko can practice at the rink with him after school, or to apologize to Minako-sensei for missing a class. It’s not really something he’s comfortable with using anywhere else.

Having something all his own, that only he can see, seems like a big responsibility.

Mari shows him the sign-up page for the provider she uses and tells him to pick out a name.

vnikluvr1225’s first post is an introduction on the official Viktor Nikiforov fan forum.

His second post is an impassioned criticism of an International Figure Skating Magazine analysis of Viktor Nikiforov’s transition from juniors to seniors, and his resultant dip down in the international rankings.

* * *

At thirteen, Yuuri is eligible to compete on the juniors level. He gets third place at the Chugoku, Shikoku, and Kyushu Championship that fall, but there are only five skaters total in his division, so he knows it’s not really as big of a deal as it seems. He still celebrates that night with katsudon.

In computer years he’s about fifteen. To some sites vnikluvr1225 is even as old as nineteen, though Yuuri doesn’t visit those often. He was just curious, was all, was why he signed up for an adult account the year before. He was bored and Mari was staying over with her friend so he could use her computer all night without interruption.

He didn’t download any porn.

He just.

Read a bit of it.

Just a little.

He just wanted to see what the big deal was, and the big deal was confusing and mostly boring. He’d rather read about Viktor’s choreography, or how he finds inspiration, or where Makkachin likes to go for walks, not which rinkmates Viktor might or might not be kissing.

 **vnikluvr1225 commented:** I don’t think Viktor likes Georgi like that. **  
IceKings commented:** if u dont like it then why ru here gtfo

So. Yuuri doesn’t bother much with the sites where vnikluvr1225 is nineteen. He watches clips of Viktor’s performances instead, over and over, and leaves comments like _I love the arch on his Biellmann_ and _his hair is really pretty_. He works up to typing them in English. Then Russian.

Yuuri spends a little more time on Mari’s computer when he is thirteen, but that’s just because he has to do his research. If he’s going to take figure skating really seriously, really _really_ seriously, he has to learn from the best. Just like with his ballet. If he couldn’t dance next to Minako-sensei he would do the same thing he’s doing now with Viktor’s performance videos. And if Viktor were nearby to skate with, Yuuri would want to train with him.

It’s a matter of wanting to get better. To _be_ better.

* * *

Yuuri loses his virginity to a cardboard cutout of Viktor Nikiforov when he is fifteen.

Kind of.

He doesn’t.

It’s not.

He doesn’t intend for it to happen. It’s not something he _ever_ meant to happen. He will never tell _anyone_ that it happened, he swears it on his life, on his skates, on his limited-edition NIKIFOROV scarf that’s patterned to look like one of Viktor’s short program costumes – 2006, red and silver with sequins beaded through – on his gold medal from Chugoku, Shikoku, and Kyushu.

He buys the cutout online, with Mari’s help, because he already bought two IFS magazines featuring Viktor as the centerfold after he won his gold, and his mom told him that was enough for the month. But then he sees _it_ on ebay. It’s life-sized, bigger than Yuuri is, drawn with the costume Yuuri first saw Viktor skate in: black mesh with crystals in a diagonal along the front, a half skirt on the right hip. Cutout Viktor has one hand on his hip and an impish grin. Yuuri has to have it.

“You really want to spend your money on this?” Mari asks. Yuuri nods. She shrugs. “Well I’ll bid, but I won’t make any promises. This skater merchandise is pretty pricey. The people who want it are really intense about getting it.” Yuuri thinks back to the January copy of Teen Vogue he and Yuuko imported from someone in San Francisco, the one with Viktor wearing a faerie outfit, face blissful. Things were said to the other bidders. Things Yuuri wouldn't want to take back even if he could. He knows a little something about figure skating fan intensity.

Mari wins the auction.

It arrives three days later, in a large flat box that’s taller than Yuuri, taller even than Mari, and Yuuri doesn’t know how he sneaks it up to his bedroom without his parents noticing, but he does, and then it’s there. It’s like Viktor is in his room with him, arm extended, eyes locked on Yuuri’s.

The first thing Yuuri does is brag.

 **vnikluvr1225 said:** I got one.  
**skatemebby said:** One what!!?  
**vnikluvr1225 said:** [VIKTOR2003.png]  
**sLaM_mE_bIeL77 said:** OMG I AM SOOOOOO JEALOUS

The second thing Yuuri does is hide it under his bed, because he’s technically not supposed to have it. He figures he can wait a month or two and then set it out next to his desk, and his mom might not remember that she said no to it. Then he can practice his interviews with it, practice what he will say when he one day meets Viktor on the ice. And that’s how it goes, except Yuuri picked up the habit of kissing all his posters goodnight after he saw a girl do it on a drama, and his cutout shouldn’t be left out just because it is star-crossed and must stay hidden, so he pulls it out from under his bed every night to do the same.

There’s something different about kissing something that’s taller than he is, with a face the size of a human’s, and a frame the same general shape as a human’s.

Yuuri starts to get what those websites vnikluvr1225 is 21 on now are all about.

And then Yuuko and Takeshi start to date, and Yuuri is happy for them, but it’s awkward for him to walk to the rink with them when they’re holding hands and hanging back and kissing while he keeps moving forward. He doesn’t like that part very much. Why can’t they just wait until the end of the day? Yuuri waits to the end of the day to get all _his_ kissing done. Afternoons are for skating. Yuuko should know better.

“It’s weird,” he tells Vicchan when he’s supposed to be doing his homework. “That they do that on the street. They should find somewhere more private.”

Vicchan tilts his head and licks at Yuuri’s fingers, which must still taste like the snacks he got earlier from the Family Mart down the corner from the Ice Castle.

Yuuri smiles, says, “I won’t ever be like that.”

That night he goes back to those websites where vnikluvr1225 is 21 and does a little reading, just to see. Only ever just to see. When he shuts his laptop lid he licks his own fingers and lays Viktor – the cutout, not the skater, not his dog – down on his bed and kisses its lips. Just a light press, just to see why this is something people want to do while they're walking down the street. And he doesn't get it at first. But his hips start to roll on their own, and he thinks about Viktor at the Olympics, the way he looked at the press conference after, until his tongue tastes like ink and the friction from the smooth paper surface on his dick is too painful. There's a buzzing in his ears that sounds like program music, and he spreads some sunscreen down and then that, that’s much better, and he continues to grind himself against his hero, breathing “ _Viktor, Viktor_ ” until he finishes with an open-mouthed exhale over Viktor’s cardboard neck.

The cutout goes back under his bed after that.

Eventually Yuuri carefully rolls it up and throws it away, because the smells never leave it.

* * *

Yuuri begins practicing his English in earnest when he turns seventeen. There aren’t many rinks or coaches in Japan; there are hundreds in America. His English has been his scholastic priority for a long time, true. He's known he would need it after he first started winning, when Minako-sensei started signing him up for more competitions, when the JSF representatives came to Hasetsu to watch him skate. But when he’s seventeen, he begins… additional extracurricular study.

 **Title:** On Thin Ice  
**Author:** vnikluvr1225  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Pairing:** Viktor Nikiforov x Katsuki Yuuri  
**Warnings:** None  
**Summary:** Viktor loses his jacket at the World Team Trophy. Yuuri, gold medalist at the 2011 World Championships, returns it.

Viktor walked down the long stretch of empty hallway looking for his missing Team Russia jacket. His long silver hair was braided back neatly and he was wearing a loose-fitting practice shirt that showed off his collarbones. He sighed, and licked his pink lips.

[[READ MORE]]

* * *

Detroit is lonely and at nineteen Yuuri is lonely in it, and Celestino says he’ll qualify to compete in the GPF _qualifiers_ this year, which, what happens if Yuuri makes it to the GPF? He’s never going to make it there. He has to make it there. He will. He can’t.

He needs a way to calm down.

That way is mostly skating. It’s always been like that for him, ever since he got his first pair of skates. Skating and dancing calm Yuuri down. Physical activity with a rhythm to it, something that can let his body make its decisions without his mind’s interference, that lets him coast out of his thoughts and into a place in his head where there are no mistakes. That's what helps his anxiety the most.

There’s one more place besides a rink or a studio where Yuuri can really relax and he’s grateful he has a single room so he doesn’t have to go to an internet café to enjoy it.

_vnikluvr1225 has logged on_

“Fuck all of you,” Yuuri greets.

Someone says something unflattering in Russian. Yuuri responds with something even less flattering, also in Russian, and they get on with the raid.

Five hours later, Yuuri’s had two cans of Rage Liquid Energy and he’s spoken more conversational Russian than he’s had to in any of his 300-level Language classes to date. He’s also leveled up his paladin three times and made Vlad_I_Impaled_Her cry into his headset for implying that hockey is better than figure skating.

 **Vlad_I_Impaled_Her:** why do u even care  
**vnikluvr1225:** bc you are WRONG )))))

He doesn’t know why they talk about figure skating so much for a group on an MMORPG. Maybe he brings it up a little bit, now and then, but it’s not his fault the others keep mentioning things that relate to the sport. It’s understandable that a conversation about armor would remind him of Viktor’s 2013 world record routine, where he dressed up in a soldier’s uniform and proceeded to tear off his jacket in his last spin, revealing a vest made from a rainbow of flower petals. It makes a lot of sense to mention Viktor’s done more modeling than any other figure skater ever when someone brings up the Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Edition. Which Viktor has also been in. Twice.

It’s not weird.

* * *

* * *

“But _Yuuri_ ,” Viktor pouts, reaching out to grab for his phone, which Yuuri craftily stole after distracting his husband with a well-timed kiss. “My life, my love, you don’t understand! They’re saying things about you that aren’t true on twitter. I have to stop them.”

Yuuri looks down at the screen.

 

 **♡** **YUURI’S #1** **♡** **@THEREALnumberoneyuurifan** **· 58s**  
@numberoneyuurifan I THINK YOU WILL FIND *I* LOVE YUURI THE MOST!!!!!!!!!! #husband #truelove #hesmine #tastiestkatsudon

 

 **♡** **YUURI’S #1** **♡** **@THEREALnumberoneyuurifan** **· 2m**  
@jjismyking @quadflipme if anything Yuuri was UNDERscored at #WorldFSChampionships and he still set a new #WorldRecord #katsudamn #husband

 

 **♡** **YUURI’S #1** **♡** **@THEREALnumberoneyuurifan** **· 4m**  
Every day I see #KatsukiYuuri ’s face is ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ #husband

 

“Yeah no,” Yuuri puts his hand over his mouth to hide his expression. His ring feels cool against his lips. “I’m confiscating this. You can have your phone back later.”

“What?”

Viktor hits Yuuri with his widest, most innocent expression. It’s a lie, of course, because Viktor is only innocent when it comes to dogs and trying new things and Yuuri’s sordid past. But it’s a convincing lie. Deep down, in that place where the teenage boy inside Yuuri will always be, a sunscreen thrill rises and builds until it spills over into the current, twenty-five year old Yuuri, who is married with a dog and an apartment and a GPF gold medal.

Yuuri shuffles over on the couch until he can comfortably wrap his arms around his husband’s shoulders. He makes sure not to let go of his tight grip on Viktor’s phone.

“You’re banned from the internet, Vitya,” he says, kissing Viktor on the cheek. “For the rest of the weekend.”

 

 **♡** **YUURI’S #1** **♡** **@THEREALnumberoneyuurifan** **· 10s**  
I have been banned from the internet until Monday. I apologize for fighting with you all. Thank you for supporting Yuuri. #husbandshaming

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was just going to be Yuuri de-stressing by playing video games. But then we were blessed with all the museum guide translations this week. I am really weak to Yuuri being a fanboy 4lyfe.
> 
> I don’t really have an excuse for the cutout thing. I thought of that first line a couple weeks ago and this seemed like a good way to use it. Yuuri definitely had a life-size cardboard cutout of Viktor at one point or another, though, that is the #truth. You have to wonder why we never see it in the show.
> 
> And that's the end of Yuuri Week! I am so tired, hah, but glad I participated. Talk to me [on tumblr](https://kixboxer.tumblr.com/) if you'd like.
> 
> EDIT: OH YEAH I just realized I gave zero context for numberoneyuurifan and THEREALnumberoneyuurifan because I am so used to using them without explanation on tumblr and in other fics. Yurio and Viktor have sockpuppet accounts for when they want to share their love of their favorite skater, Katsuki Yuuri, on the internet. Yurio got to numberoneyuurifan first. He knows Viktor is THEREALnumberoneyuurifan. Many, many people know Viktor is THEREALnumberoneyuurifan, because he is terrible at being secretive. Viktor is not aware of this. And that's it!


End file.
